wizardvillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Pandemonium: Chapter 3
"How do I put this... you look really adorable." : — Zipher, talking with Domika. Chapter 3 is the third chapter of the first volume of the Pandemonium: Wizard Village manga and a third chapter of the series overall, as written and illustrated by Shibamoto Sho. Overview Chapter 3 eases the reader into the village and introduces a lot of its residents. The village is toured by the main characters. By the end of Chapter 3, most of the background villages are introduced and less than a dozen new villages will be shown before the Chapter 10. The chapter starts with Zipher retelling the legend of the village and asking the Ainu to resurrect his lover again. Not taking no for an answer, he's pushy to the point of being beat up by the Wizard Village security. He's cared further by Domika, being amazed by the unexplainable technology that the villagers wield. Helping Domika at her job, he's allowed to see the rest of the village. He's convinced to have seen the proof of Variant villagers having magical powers and decides to worm his way into the village until the Village Chief can't say no to his wish anymore. A mercenary army is shown to be roaming the area near the village. Domika and Zipher bond, which Molte doesn't like, warning Domika to keep away from him since he'll use her. The final page of the chapter shows Brow stealing Zipher's fireworks. Summary The chapters starts with Zipher narrating the legends outside world tells of the Wizard Village. We learn that the characters are told to be physically twisted due to their wizard powers which allow them to lord over the world, even resurrect the dead. Returning where the last chapter ended, Zipher enthusiastically asks again for his lover to be resurrected. The Village Chief refuses, stating he can't do that before leaving. Running after the chief, Zipher yells that he's ready to do anything in return. Having stepped out of the line, Kayoh knocks him down upon which Ainu asks him to shut up and repeats once again that resurrection of the dead is not something he's capable of. Zipher explains his situation. The Sky Golems once attacked his town, leaving ruins behind. In the attack, his lover was killed by the poisonous air left behind after the attack. Her body is completely preserved in the box and only needs to come back to life. Having lost patience, Cosith smacks Zipher who immediately gets up and starts apologizing. Bleeding heavily, he's taken back home by Domika. Molte taunts Zipher, pointing out his efforts were futile. Domika takes out a special towel which instantly heals Zipher. Following that, she takes out an oval shaped object that turns into an instantly ready dinner. Domika reveals that one of her jobs in the village is preparing and delivering lunch bags. Zipher insists repaying her kindness by helping her distribute the lunch boxes tomorrow. Somewhere in the wilderness outside the Wizard Village a mercenary army is shown with their leader ordering rest in preparation of the mission. In the morning, Domika and Zipher stroll the village, delivering lunch boxes to the variant folk. During a breather, while Zipher is disposing of the lunch boxes, Molte asks Domika, between the two, who is more important to her. Domika is confused by the question which makes Molte back off. Instead, Molte warns Domika that Zipher is going to use her and that she should be wary of him. Zipher is amazed by the level of technology on show in the Wizard Village. Just like in the legends, devices and things that he saw since coming to the village can't be explained by regular science. He's convinced that the reason why the Village Chief rejected his plea is because he's an outside worlder. He decides to worm his way into the village whatever the cost. Having finished the day's work, Domika and Zipher spend some time in her house. Zipher compliments her as beautiful when she takes over her scarf. He inquires about a lot of things in the village and the two have a long chat. In the middle of the talk Zipher suddenly starts crying. The last panel of the chapter is Brow stealing some fireworks from Zipher's case. Characters in order of appearance Zipher Ainu Kayoh Malsus Domika Molte Crain Trivia *The first panel is a stylized representation of variants and features a few silhouettes that look similar to the villagers. External links Third chapter in EnglishCategory:Pandemonium: Wizard Village